Despair Amongst The Leaves
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: Challenge from The Infamous Man. Naruto was sentenced to die by the hands of the very person he brought back. Nnoitra died the death he always wanted, but the Shinigami King has something else planned. Brought back to life in the Elemental Nations, Nnoitra has one goal in mind: to kill everyone who betrayed him. The mantis shows no mercy and preys upon its victims. Nnoitra/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

You ever get those plot-bunnies that, no matter what you do, they won't leave you alone and need to be written down? Well, the Plot-Bunny Brigade struck me again. I saw a lot of stories based on a challenge from The Infamous Man in the BLEACH/Naruto crossovers. Giving into my curiosity, I decided to check it out. Coincidentally, I just happened to watch the Nnoitra vs. Kenpachi fight moments beforehand, so this came to be.

I love it already! I think Nnoitra's an interesting character to work with. He gets no love…Why do I like characters that barely get any attention? I also got to stop jumping around fandoms so much. Please read and review.

I want to let you know beforehand: **updates will vary**! I might get a chapter out in a few days or it might take a few weeks. School can be a huge pain.

"Blah" - Speech/Flashback

_"Blah"_ - Thoughts

**"Blah"** - Shinigami King Speech

* * *

"Why?" she demanded. "We weren't ordered to massacre this colony. Why did you kill them all?"

He turned to look at the annoying broad. He loathed her with every fiber of his being.

"Why don't you shut up?" he retorted. "We weren't ordered to _not_ kill them, either."

"Aizen-sama's exact orders were to 'find the Vasto Lordes'. Slaughtering massive numbers of Hollows goes against those orders."

There she goes, acting all high and mighty again. It disgusted him: following every order to a "T", never faltering or straying from it.

"Not everyone follows Aizen-sama out here," he reasoned. "Those that defy us are renegade elements. Doesn't killing them benefit Aizen-sama?"

"Did you really do it for Aizen-sama?" she asked.

"Isn't that what it looked like? Keh! Even so, if I could kill them that easily, they couldn't have been ranked Vasto Lordes. I say I obeyed my orders perfectly. So what if one or two hundred lowly Hollows were killed? You're making too big a deal out of this."

"Think before you speak, Nnoitra. The only thing that separates us from those 'lowly Hollows' is that we evolved beyond that stage."

"Do I sicken you? Then bring it on, if you think you've got a chance."

"You amaze me," she said while closing her eyes and walking away. "Even after becoming an Espada, you're still just a child."

"What was that?!" he shouted. "Wait! You whore!"

XXXXX

_I won't lose._ _There's no way I can lose! Not against a Shinigami!_

XXXXX

"Why? Why did you…save me?" he asked.

"I didn't save you," she corrected. "I simply prevented you from committing suicide so we wouldn't lose a member of the Espada."

"Nelliel…I fuckin' hate you and you know it. So why? Why do you keep following me everywhere?"

"That's simple," Nel said. "It's because you are weaker than me."

_The hell I am! Every fuckin' one of them; they have the galls to dump their pity on me. Don't they know they're only rubbing salt in my wounds? I will show no mercy. I don't care if they're strong or weak; whether if they're only an infant or some monstrous beast. I will kill everyone in one strike, so that they never have a chance to get up a second time._

_I…_

_I am…_

* * *

He brought his scythe downwards, intending to kill. The Shinigami raised his sword above his head, a manic grin adorning his face. Both would end this fight, no matter what.

The serrated blade finally made contact with skin. Kenpachi's Zanpakutō sliced through the Quinto Espada's so called "strongest _Hierro_" like butter. Blood spurt out of the new wound, showering the ground with sickening splashes, painting it crimson. Nnoitra fell to his knees, his scythes landing with thuds in the sand. Pain registered in his mind as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Even as his vision blurred, he was able to focus on her; that tiny form resting against a rock, seemingly sleeping without a care in the world. Consciousness slowly slipped away, leaving him numb. Eyelids slid closed for the last time, but not before making eye contact with her; Nelliel.

"Nnoi…tra…?" she whispered.

All bodily feeling left him, yet his mind had yet to breach into the black void of death.

_I still hate you…Nelliel.  
_

Memories suddenly raced through his mind: recollections of a time that he would prefer to stay forgotten.

_No! Not that__…_why do those memories plague me now?

XXXXX

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are hereby sentenced to death for crimes of treason and the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha."

The twelve-year-old blonde ninja grit his teeth, his eyes expressing his utmost fury. The chains clamped around his wrists and ankles severely limited his movement and cut off his chakra.

"I don't get it!" he roared. "Baa-chan, why are you doing this to me? I brought Sasuke back just like you wanted! I complete the mission and this is what I get? Death?! Sasuke was the one who left the village! He shot a **Chidori **straight through me and you're telling me I attempted to murder _him_!? Bullshit!"

"Enough, Naruto!" the Fifth Hokage ordered. "It has been decided. The Council has ordered your execution in three days time."

He glowered at the Hokage, pure hatred flowed through his entire being. He had done what she wanted. He had brought Sasuke back. He kept his promise to Sakura-chan! So why was this happening?

XXXXX

_That's right…I was labeled a traitor…_

XXXXX

He had been put into a holding cell, waiting patiently for his end to come. Shackles chained him to the wall as Naruto glared vehemently at his "visitor".

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" his voice was filled with malice.

"Is that any way to greet your teacher?" the silver-haired jounin said sarcastically.

"Yes, you freaky-haired bastard," Naruto retorted. "So, why has the great Copy-Ninja graced me with his presence? Come here to rub my sentence in my face? Gloat about how much of a failure I was?"

"This is no laughing matter, Naruto. I taught you better than this," said Kakashi, his visible eye narrowing. "At noon tomorrow, you are to be executed by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. Your death will grant him what he desires: The **Mangekyō Sharingan**."

"'Those who break the rules are scum; but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum'," Naruto quoted. "That what you said. I didn't abandon Sasuke, so why am I treated like the world's biggest scumbag?"

"You're nothing but a jinchūriki. You're expendable."

Naruto bit his lip, doing everything he could to stop any tears from streaking down his face. His teacher, the one who taught him the importance of teamwork, was no different from the rest of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a nobody; a failure looked at for the thing sealed inside him, not for who he truly was.

XXXXX

_They all looked down on me…_

XXXXX

"N-Naruto-kun," a shy voice cut through the bleak atmosphere of the compound. Naruto stared in shock at who was standing there beyond the bars.

"H-Hinata-chan!"

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she managed to say through her spurts of tears. "This shouldn't have h-happened. N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…"

"Sasuke should have been the one!" the meek girl suddenly yelled, her frustration and hatred pouring out with every word. "It should have been him to be punished! Not you!"

"Uh…not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here, Hinata-chan?" asked the blue-eyed blonde. "I know that it must've been hard coming here by yourself. Where's your team? And what about everyone else?"

"Mostly everyone agrees to the terms, so they refuse to see you…I n-n-never got the ch-chance t-t-to tell you before. I w-wanted you to know b-before you…" she cut off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Tell me what?" Naruto watched as the timid girl took a deep breath, her tears flowing down her cheeks in rivers. Her pale orbs shined brilliantly in the poorly-lit room.

"I love you, Naruto."

"'Scuse me?" he blurted out, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Did he hear that correctly?

"That's right," she said without stuttering. "I have been for a long time now. I was…I just couldn't find the courage to tell you how I really felt…"

"Hinata-chan? You truly felt that way?"

"Yes, Naruto. I love you for you. When I look at you, I don't see the Nine-Tailed Fox like the rest of the villagers. I see a noble, caring shinobi and a man true to his words."

"Hinata…thank you…" he choked on his words, his tears finally being released from their confinement.

XXXXX

_Abandoned by all those I held dear to me…  
_

XXXXX

"Isn't this ironic?" the last Uchiha gloated. "All this time, you tried to bring me back. When you finally succeed, you receive death by my hands. It's too perfect! Don't you think so, dobe?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared in fury and disgust.

The orange-clad ninja had been tied up. He had no way of moving, much less hope for an escape. Everyone had come to witness the death of the Nine-Tailed brat. Naruto could make out the faces of his friends, or at least those who used to be his friends. All their eyes, glaring at him; hatred and disgust reflected in every single pair, even Sakura-chan's. He could see Hinata breaking down into tears while Neji urged her to leave. This was something that she really didn't need to see.

"And now, through your demise, you will grant me the power to finally defeat Itachi," said Sasuke, a **Chidori **sparking wildly in his hand. "At least you have some use, despite being a failure."

"I'm a failure, am I?" Naruto retorted. "Says the bastard who can't defeat his opponents even _with _the use of his fancy eyes! If anyone's the failure, it's you Sasuke!"

"Say what you will, Dead Last," Sasuke growled. "No matter what, you can't stop me. Even in death, you will always be a loser!"

The boy charged at his best friend.

"I despise you, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the lightning drew ever closer. "I swear, I'll make you and all of Konoha pay! Believe it!"

The **Chidori **impaled his chest; blood and fractures of bone spewed onto the ground like rain. The blonde screamed in agony, electricity coursing through his whole body. Despite this, he managed to make eye contact with his executioner. He smirked.

"Couldn't...kill me with...one hit...could you, Sasuke-teme?" he coughed, blood splattering on the Uchiha's face.

Angered beyond all comprehension, Sasuke ripped his arm out of the ribcage of his friend. He took out a kunai and thrust it straight through Naruto's left eye, digging through his skull and flesh until it cut through the back of his head. Hinata wailed, her grief taking hold of her body and causing her to drop to her knees. The Uchiha ignored the girl, instead taking notice of the small smile on the dead boy's lips. He had felt no change in his eyes. Sasuke let out an enraged cry, cursing Naruto to the deepest pits of Hell.

Even in death, Naruto had won against Sasuke Uchiha; denying him the one thing he wanted: the **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

* * *

'_A failure' you called me. 'In death, I will always be a loser' is what you said.__ I'll prove you wrong. I am the strongest and I will strive for that reality, no matter what I have to do._

"**You sure know how to hold a grudge, don't you?**" a voice chimed in his head.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled out in shock. "Who the hell are you?!"

"**Nice greeting. Is this how you address your superiors?**" it asked mockingly. "**Take a look around yourself, Nnoitra.**"

To be perfectly honest, the only thing he could see around him was an endless expanse of white. He couldn't determine where the voice was coming from. It was warped and echoic, sounding as if multitudes of people were speaking at the same time.

"I'll say it again. Who are you?" Nnoitra demanded.

"**I am the Shinigami King, ruler of all souls,**" it answered. "**Or Kami or****—**"

"Yeah, I don't care," the Quinto interrupted. "So you're the bastard that Aizen wanted to kill so he could satisfy his fat ego and become a 'god'?"

"**Indeed. I assume you are wondering why I summoned your soul to me.**"

"Like hell I do! I finally get the death I've always wanted and you call me here!? What's so fucking important that it concerns me!?"

"**Your previous life as Naruto Uzumaki. Do you remember it?**"

"Yeah, so what? I'd rather forget about my life as that little shit."

"**But, you didn't. It was your true reason why you fought Nelliel so much. She reminded you of your past life. The superiority of the Fifth Hogake, Kakashi's berating, the power Sasuke had, and your previous ideals; all of them wrapped up into one person. You couldn't stand that and you wanted her gone.**"

"Why bring this up, anyway? I left behind that identity long ago. I don't give a damn about who I used to be. All that 'never giving up' and 'fighting with a purpose' crap got me killed."

"**I was partly to blame. Your death was premature and I am deeply sorry for not putting a stop to it.**"

"It's kinda late to be apologizin' now, shithead!" Nnoitra shouted.

"**Because of this mistake, I will grant you another chance in the Elemental Nations.**"

"What?"

"**Time passes differently in Hueco Mundo,**" the king explained "**To you, it has been centuries since you lost your life. For those living in the Elemental Nations, only three years have passed.**"

"Give me one good reason as to why I'd want to return there."

"**There is trouble afoot down there. A group called the Akatsuki has been collecting the Tailed Beasts to use for world domination. I want you to put an end to this group and the mastermind behind it all.**"

"I said a _**good **_reason, dumbass!"

There was a pregnant pause. Nnoitra crossed his arms, waiting for his answer. A small part in the vast white shifted, revealing a young woman of the age of fifteen. Her blue hair reached mid-back and her pale orbs shined like the full moon. She was kneeling in front of a grave, putting flowers at the foot of it. Once the flowers were laid, she put her hands together; praying for her friend and first love.

"Naruto-kun," she began. "I'm back from my mission. I am doing okay; how about you? I hope you are still at peace. Neji-nii-san has been treating me well and helping me train, as well as my team and Kurenai-sensei. I still wish you didn't have to die that day. My father has been trying to goad me into marrying the Uchiha. I refuse to do such a thing. To marry the person who killed my love? It's ridiculous. I don't want to you worry too much; I promise, I will wait for you into the afterlife and beyond. I don't go back on my word; that is my nindō, my ninja way. Believe it!"

"Hinata…" Nnoitra said unconsciously.

"**You still harbor feelings for her, correct?**"

"I do not!" he roared at the voice.

"**You are a terrible liar. I****f not for her, what would compel you to go?**"

"I want _revenge_," said Nnoitra. "There will be no mercy from me. I want to reap the lives of all the mortals that betrayed me. I want them to taste my blade and feel despair before their lives come to an end. I will taint the earth red with their blood. I won't ever be satisfied until I mount Uchiha's head on a pike and rip those goddamn eyes right out of his sockets! They will all know my power."

"**I understand. If you desire the deaths of the humans, do so with a proper cause. Remember this: not everyone wanted you dead. And try not to let revenge go to your head. You don't want to end up like that certain Uchiha, do you?**"

"Keh! Whatever. Like I care, you lazy ass of a king," Nnoitra scoffed. "Am I goin' or what?"

"**I take it you accept my offer, Nnoitra?**"

"Yes, you dumbshit!"

"**Very well. ****You will be alive again, but you will retain all of your powers as an Espada. I suggest you visit the Hidden Sand Village. An old friend of yours is in danger. Now go forth, Nnoitra Gilga, and carry out your mission.**"

The white expanse faded away, revealing greenery and trees surrounding him. He absentmindedly looked over the area before his gaze went downward. He looked at his tattered and bloodstained Arrancar uniform that was nearly torn to pieces from his battle with the Shinigami. Despite the appearance, no wound or scar flawed his skin. He reached toward his back; Santa Teresa was settled there, as always. One last thing to check before all the humans went ballistic; he touched the area where his left eye should have been. He felt the familiar cloth of his eye-patch still there and not in shreds.

"I am the strongest," he said to himself, his smile growing ever wider. "You will understand that, Sasuke. I told you I'd make you pay. After all, I never go back on my word."


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: ALRIGHT! Since Heart can't think of a good author's note, I'm filling in for her. She's been figuratively swimming through a sea of email alerts from all the favoriteing and for that, she thanks you guys. Only a week and already we've got almost 50 alerts and favs! Believe it! She hopes you like the bug-teme in this chap—**

**Nnoitra: Ya little shit! I dare you to call me that again!**

**Naruto: Bug-teme! Perfect timing! You can do the disclaimer since the authoress was too lazy to include it in the first chapter.**

**Nnoitra: Is there really any need? If she owned BLEACH and _Naruto_, the mangas would suck ass! The bitch doesn't own them! Get it through your thick skulls, you idiots!**

**Naruto: Okay! Let's get this chapter going!**

* * *

Nnoitra exhaled deeply while taking in the familiar sight of sand. Of course, the desert in the Land of Wind was completely different from the dead and vast world of Hueco Mundo. These deserts were beset with sandstorms instead of ever-hungry Hollows that hunted you down. Somewhere out there was the Village Hidden in the Sand, one of the five great shinobi nations.

Nnoitra knelt down, sticking his finger into the grains and activating his _Pesquisa_; he wasn't familiar with the territory since this was his first time in the Land of Wind. Sensing a large number of strong souls clustered together a fair way into the desert, he took his finger out of the sand. No doubt that had to be the place. But what he couldn't figure out is why there seemed to be lingering traces of Reiryoku leading away from the desert. It also felt indistinctly familiar to him, yet he couldn't understand why that was.

Using _Sonido_, he trekked across the wasteland. The distance that would have taken a ninja half a day to travel was accomplished in a couple hours for the Espada. As he neared the gates of the village, he could make out specks of wildly colored hair: black, silver, and _pink_.

"_Shit,_" he thought.

The first few faces he saw were not the ones he wanted see. He was expecting that first encounter to be Gaara; although, he wouldn't have minded if it was Hinata. No, it had to be _them_. They'd get what was coming to them eventually, but suppressing the urge to slice out their sinew and entrails on the spot was difficult.

Team Seven: Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. They hadn't changed much in looks, but they had matured more in experience. He leisurely strolled closer to the humans. They were speaking with…what's-her-face? He didn't care to memorize the name, but she was Gaara's sister if he remembered correctly.

"Hold it!" the sand kunoichi ordered, causing Team Seven to turn and look at their uninvited guest. "Answer, stranger. Where have you come from and why are you here?"

He didn't blame the girl for being apprehensive. His clothing was a ripped and bloody mess and he carried a scythe on his back that would normally be impossible to lift alone by someone of his musculature. Not to mention his eye-patch, the constant unnerving grin he always wore, and his imposing height; he was at least a foot taller than Kakashi.

"That's for me to know," Nnoitra answered smoothly. "If you're that damn curious, I'm just a wanderer."

"Wanderer?" she questioned.

"That's right," the Quinto Espada said. "I'm here to see a friend: Gaara of the Desert. As for your first question, I'm from a place called Hueco Mundo. It's way beyond the borders of the Five Nations. It's a desert kingdom ruled under a dictatorship."

"Why do wish to see the Kazekage?" Temari demanded.

"Oh, Gaara's Kazekage now?" Nnoitra mused. "I _guess_ I should be impressed."

"Since when did you meet the Kazekage?" Kakashi inquired.

"I don't have to answer you, Leaf ninja," the Quinto Espada scowled at Kakashi before turning back to Temari.

"Forgive me…" she cut off.

"Nnoitra. Nnoitra Gilga."

"Nnoitra Gilga…" she repeated with interest. "How do you know my brother?"

"I had a clash with him when we first met, but we came to a mutual understanding; that's all you need ta know."

She looked at him suspiciously, trying to remember when Gaara had ever met someone from this "Hueco Mundo" place the tall man apparently came from. He definitely seemed odd to her. In fact, his entire character screamed "creepy".

"Well, Nnoitra-san, I regret to inform you that Gaara has been abducted by a group called the Akatsuki," the kunoichi explained. "We're leaving to go after him now."

A small flicker of anger arose deep within Nnoitra as his Reiatsu flared slightly. Who was _stupid_ enough to do such a thing? Despite his current mannerisms, he was concerned about the One-Tailed jinchūriki. Gaara was a formidable shinobi; the enemy couldn't have gotten away unscathed. After all, he himself knew just how powerful Gaara could be.

Temari just barely caught it, but she saw the tight gripping of his fists. Whoever this "Nnoitra" was, he couldn't be that bad if he cared that much about Gaara's well-being.

"Could you explain why the fuck Konoha ninja are here?" the raven-haired Espada demanded, jabbing a thumb in their direction. Temari opened her mouth but Sasuke spoke before she could elaborate.

"We were ordered to rescue the Kazekage since the Sand ninja are so pathetic that they can't do it themselves," he said with a matter-of-factly tone.

"They can't be more pathetic than you, duckbutt," Nnoitra shot back with the same tone while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Silence, outsider," he warned. "I am the Head of the Uchiha Clan and deserve respect as such. I won't be insulted by the likes of you."

"Yeah! Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" the pinkette shouted.

"HA! You don't deserve shit!" Nnoitra sneered. "Clan Head, my ass. There is no clan! What're you gonna control? You have nothing. You and your brother are all that's left, unless you count the hundreds of rotting corpses beneath the earth."

Black shifted to red within an instant as Sharingan eyes activated.

"If you dare to insult me again or even mention that traitor's name, I will have your head," the threat coolly slid past his lips, unintentionally taunting Nnoitra with every word.

"And I'd love to see you fucking try. And you!" he pointed at Sakura. "Shut your fucking mouth, you annoying bitch!"

They watched as he knelt to the ground, putting a finger just above the sand. A small spark of energy glowed from his fingertip briefly before fading away. Once that was finished, he stood up again while Sakura and Sasuke fumed and glared daggers at Nnoitra. He grinned, unnerving the pink loudmouth before he started walking away from the group.

"And where are you going?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm goin' to save my friend. What's it look like?"

"Do you even know where he is, idiot?" Sakura said, her eyes narrowing at the man.

"Unlike you Leaf ninja, I know what I'm doing," he retorted. "I'll rescue him myself, so go be useless somewhere else."

"Do you _honestly_ think you can take the Akatsuki by yourself?" Kakashi questioned.

Kakashi barely uttered the last word before a blade was suddenly at his throat. He looked on in shock to find the stranger holding his double-bladed scythe with one hand, pointing one of the sharp ends at him.

"_I couldn't react at all. I didn't even see him move. That weapon should weigh a considerable amount, yet he's wielding that scythe so easily. What is this guy?_" were the thoughts rushing through Kakashi's mind.

"How did he...?" Sakura gasped.

"_Such speed. Even my Sharingan had trouble seeing that,_" thought Sasuke as an arrogant smirk grew on his face. "_All the more reason to discover his abilities so I can defeat him. He dares to mock me and I will make him pay for it._"

"You doubt my skills, don't ya, Hatake? Think highly of yourself just because you're the great Copy-Ninja with your oh-so-special Sharingan?" Nnoitra growled, causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen and the other two members to get into battle stances. "What would you do if I ripped that eyeball out of your head right now? Without that, you'd be nothing. I am the strongest of my kind. I don't need the use of some hand-me-down Kekkei Genkai to defeat my opponents, unlike you who merely copies the techniques of others and has the galls to claim that your power is your own. So don't give me that bullshit, you fucking Cyclops."

He withdrew the blade from Kakashi's neck, leaving the stunned shinobi to himself. Hoisting Santa Teresa over his shoulder, he disappeared with a _Sonido_ and went after the lingering traces of spirit energy he sensed. Now he knew: that energy belonged to Gaara. He left little traces of chakra as a trail for anyone who decided to go after him. Chakra was the result of mixing spiritual energy with physical energy. It was powerful and could easily kill your opponents if you knew how to use it properly, but it could do some crazy stuff _without_ killing your enemies.

He vaguely wondered how much of an effect chakra would have on him as the scenery around him changed from sand to grass and trees. It wasn't entirely the same as Reiryoku, but it wasn't that different either. You had to be in control of these energies in order to perform specific abilities or moves. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and even Kekkei Genkais were executed using chakra.

"Heh. Back then I didn't give a damn about all those things. Hell, I don't even think I knew what the differences between them all were," he mused.

He stopped short, landing on a cliff while overlooking a river below. In the center of the rock wall across from where he was standing, there was a boulder with a seal on. Any idiot ninja with common sense could've figured out that this was the Akatsuki's so called "hideout". Except maybe him when he was alive…

He jumped down and landed on the water below, using the Reishi in the area as his footing. He was an Arrancar; they couldn't use chakra as far as he knew. He was intrigued that this world had a plentiful supply of Reishi that floated about in the atmosphere. The water splashed on his boots as he sauntered up to the giant rock. He placed his hand on the boulder, trying to determine the strength of the barrier surrounding it. He could feel it: Gaara was definitely behind that rock. He smiled devilishly before he stuck out his tongue, his number five tattoo clearly visible. A small ball of energy started forming at the tip of the muscle.

"**Cero**_._"

The energy discharged into a golden beam, effectively destroying the giant boulder and the seal protecting the entrance. Through the dust and debris, he could hear the troubled voices coming from inside.

"The hell was that, un?!" he heard one voice shout.

"The barrier has been destroyed," another noted calmly.

"Deidara, I thought you made sure no one followed," yet another reprimanded.

"Take care of the intruder. We cannot complete the ritual with this unfortunate turn of events," an authoritative voice ordered.

The dust soon cleared away, revealing three figures. One was a young blonde who was missing his left arm. Another was hunched over with a cloth covering the lower half of his face. The two both wore the same styled cloak: black with red clouds designed on them. The third was a teen with red hair on the ground and unconscious.

"Who are you?" the hunched figure demanded.

Nnoitra smiled evilly.

"The guy who's gonna kick your ass," he answered.

"Insolent child," the figure rebuked. "Do you know who we are?"

"Does it look like I care?" Nnoitra said. "You're gonna die anyway."

"Don't be so sure about that."

A rapid wave of poison-soaked senbon was shot at him through the hunched Akatsuki's mouth. Nnoitra merely stood rooted in his spot, watching all the senbon bounce harmlessly off his _Hierro_. Deidara's irises dilated, looking at the many senbon needles that crowded around the stranger's feet.

"Is that really all you've got?" Nnoitra asked, obviously bored. "That was pathetic."

He unleashed a small amount of his massive Reiatsu. The force caused Deidara to fall on one of his knees while the other didn't react in the slightest.

"You know what? I won't bother asking your names," the Espada said while readying Santa Teresa for its next two victims. "After all…you won't be alive much longer."

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf Village, a young woman with blue hair opened her eyes. She smiled softly at the slab of stone in front of her. She could never stop herself from reading the inscription.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_I never go back on my word!_

"Rest easy, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"Hinata-sama."

"YOSH! HINATA-CHAN!"

Hinata squeaked before turning around to face her cousin and his spandex-wearing teammate. Neji grimaced at Rock Lee as he flashed his "nice guy" smile at the Hyuga heiress.

"N-N-N-Neji-nii-san!" she stuttered, a mad blush staining her face. "W-w-why a-a-are you h-here?"

"Our team has just returned from our mission," he explained. "I knew you would be here. You always come here after your missions. Even when on off-duty, you come to pray every day."

Hinata's blush turned a deeper shade of red. It was true. Every day after Naruto's death, for three years, she prayed for him without fail. It was stupid to think he hadn't noticed by now; Neji was a genius.

"Do you disapprove?" she asked.

"Why would we disapprove!? Naruto-kun was an amazing shinobi and deserves respect as such!" Lee shouted, loud enough to blow Neji's hair slightly.

"Only you and Neji-nii-san think that…" she whispered as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Possibly Shikamaru and Choji too, but everyone else of the Konoha 12…they despised him…"

"Hinata-chan…" Lee said, his "nice guy" attitude dropping.

The three were silent for a couple minutes before Lee sat down next to Hinata.

"Neji-kun, since we are here, we should pay our respect to Naruto-kun," he said.

"Lee…" Neji groaned.

"Neji-nii-san? Please?" Hinata pleaded.

Knowing he had lost as soon as Hinata had asked him that, Neji glowered at the "I win" look Lee had on his face.

"Do not look that way, Neji-kun!" Lee grinned. "We both owe a great deal to Naruto-kun. It is only right to visit his grave and pray that he is at peace."

Neji did not say a word, opting to sigh instead. Hinata had suffered enough when Naruto had been executed. Finding out that she might become engaged to the person who murdered him nearly crushed her. He swore to himself that he'd try to restore his relations with the Main Branch and helping Hinata was part of that promise. He noticed Lee stand up before giving his trademark "nice guy" smile.

"I must leave to go train with Guy-sensei!" he announced before running off, kicking up dust as he ran.

"I can never understand how those two are always so enthusiastic…" Neji muttered while his eyebrow twitched.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yes? What is it, Hinata-sama?" he responded as he stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Forgive me for even thinking this, but…out of everyone, I thought you would be among them…Why?"

Hinata gazed into Neji's eyes, waiting for his answer. The brune looked toward the ground, contemplating on how to answer the question. After a few seconds passed, he spoke.

"You ask why I still believed in Naruto?" he said. "I've pondered that question for quite some time myself. But perhaps…"

He made eye-contact with Hinata.

"Naruto helped me understand that, no matter who you are, you can change your fate. I only realized this after our fight in the Chunin exams. I've done terrible things to you…"

_It may be the Hyuga way to cave into destiny, it's not mine! I'll change the way of the Hyuga Clan AFTER I become Hokage!_

"I was selfish; blinded by loathing and arrogance…I won't ever forget what he said to me."

_Don't come crying to me about this destiny stuff and stop trying to tell me that you can't change what you are. You can do it too. After all, unlike me, you're not a failure._

"Naruto had that amazing capability to change almost everyone he met. I may never be able to amend all the wrongs I've done. But I can still try. I can still…believe, right?"

"Neji-nii-san…I've never seen you so open about anything," Hinata remarked causing her cousin to frown at her.

"Don't get used to it," he mumbled. "You should return to the village, Hinata-sama."

"Naruto-kun…" she said to the grave before standing up. "Sleep well. I will return tomorrow."

* * *

**HoPS: You know, now that I look back on _Naruto_, I noticed something: it seems like the Sharingan is overused and overpowered. I prefer the Byakugan in my opinion; not just because of its abilities, but my favorite characters (Neji and Hinata) have it. A _Naruto_ fanfic pet-peeve I have: I hate it when people make Neji an uncaring bastard. Yeah, he was a brat pre-Chunin exams, but he became more caring as time passed. Don't hate him, please? He gets enough abuse, although not through the official manga. I'm not bringing up the unmentionables…**

**Naruto: That's because she's too embarrassed to tell you that she's seen Neji get stuffed into a swan tutu, a variety of girl's dresses, an eggplant costume, hell even a bikini! Believe it! How's that for cruel and unusual punishment? That's so degrading! I'd never let that happen to me!  
**

**HoPS: You should talk. You _willingly_ wore that same tutu. Rant aside; I hope you continue to read _Despair Amongst The Leaves_! Reviews are appreciated. I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but I always think I bomb them. Please tell me otherwise if that's not the case; I can be too modest for my own good when it comes to my writing skill.  
**


End file.
